Morphy
Morphy is a shapeshifter. He doesn't have his own form, but instead he can shapeshift into absolutely anything. He can also copy the being's powers and masks, but not tools. Morphy has another weakness too, he can't change his red eye colour. This can be bad, for somebody can identify him from his eyes. Biography Morphy was created by the Evil Beings, just to join the Four Evil Ones. Morphy's task was to kill the brother of Metru Nui, which he succeeded in. After this, Morphy was free from the organization of the Four Evil Ones and he started his own life. Morphy was recruited by Firehead to be Ziggo's partner and hisself's helper. Morphy agreed but started planning a betrayal even back then. In Quest for the Four Great Lands, Firehead gave Morphy and Ziggo a mission to start teleporting Matoran into his custody. Morphy and Ziggo started the mission, but they suffered a setback right in the beginning. They tried to capture two Matoran, Wind Rider and Potato Guy, but they were saved by King Bio. Morphy had to escape with Ziggo, but they started teleporting other Matoran. At some point, the duo tried to teleport Kah and Kah, King Bio, Potato Guy, Wind Rider and some Bz Guards at the house of Kah and Kah. They managed to teleport a Bz Guard, Kah and Kah, Kohena and Wind Rider. Then, they had to escape. Later Firehead called them to help him fight some Matoran who had invaded his fortress. They did so and managed to save their master, but the Matoran escaped. Their next task was to kill Biokau, for Firehead wanted revenge. But after doing so, Rayray attacked the couple, taking them hostage. But when Bio-Land's stone was put into the temple of Bio-Land, Morphy and Ziggo escaped, teleporting Tahu, Gali and Pohatu in the process. They were, however seeminlgy blown up by Henkka. Morphy and his companion returned to Firehead's Fortress and soon challenged Wind Rider again. Wind Rider caught him, Ziggo and Firehead, Kohena trapped them inside a pie. Later they escaped, but Morphy decided to start his betrayal. He "wanted to speak with Firehead privatly" in the poison room, but there he attacked Firehead. After a battle, Firehead fell into the poison and died, while Morphy told Ziggo that the good guys had killed him. This way, he got Ziggo to serve him. Morphy had all the Matoran from the Four Great Lands in his custody but Nahi freed them and the Matoran attacked Morphy, angry of what had happened. Morphy and Ziggo escaped. They destroyed Henkka's studio for a revenge and went away. The two of them are currently planning a revenge on Nahi and Tapio and his friends. But especially Nahi. The two of them are later went to Tapio's House for revenge on Nahi. They didn't get to Nahi, however, because they faced Tapio and Matoran Hordika. After battling them, Aino soon came and trapped Ziggo and Morphy. They were then taken away to the police of Bio-Land. Abilities and Traits Morphy has the ability to transform into absolutely anything that he knows about. He can also copy the voice, the powers and the mask powers. But he cannot copy the tools or the eyecolour, which has turned out to be a problem many times. Forms Being a shapeshifter, Moprhy doesn't have his own form. Below are the forms we have seen him take. His most common form is the black figure. Category:HT Adventures